Honey-Dipped Massage
by KanoKitty
Summary: Park Chanyeol used to be the Jock in a normal high school setting. Wu Yifan used to be the smart kid, who had no friends. One day, Chanyeol's father brings him to a massage place, and he gets a massage, but no one other than Yifan. Years later, does Chanyeol still have such confidence to go to Honey-Dipped? Or does he wish to never remember what happened years ago?
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE**

I never expected to find myself staring at someone who used to be way below me. My groin throbbed for some reason, a reason I'm unsure of. But in a way it felt good. So good that I kept returning to it.

**TIME LAPSE (Past, high school years)**

CHANYEOL P.O.V

My dad had pulled me out of basketball practice just to get a massage. My mother recommended that my dad took a day off to experience the time there, but the bad thing was, he decided to bring me along.

"Mr. Park?" A very gentle female voice asked.

My father stood up and walked over to the desk. Of course, I followed.

She smiled softly and gestured us towards a taller man. My father requested male, so if something weird happened, it wouldn't be as awkward as it would be with a woman. He thought, me as a teenager, I would get aroused by everything, but that's not true.

I went with him into the room, and sooner did I know, we were both on tables, stripped completely naked, with a towel over our asses. I felt extremely exposed. The most I've ever felt in my life.

But soon, I felt hands on my back. Another guy came in and was instructed to simply massage my back at first. God, surprisingly it was amazing. This guys hands were extremely well, and I don't mean that in a sexual way.

My entire body relaxed really easily and the room started to smell like honey.

I swear we were in there just getting a simple massage for an hour, but it was only 15 minutes. The guy took his hands off and asked me something.

"Do you trust me?" he asked. His voice was fairly low, but somewhat recognizable. I panicked slightly, but if this guys hands were already all over my back, why wouldn't I trust him?

"Yes.." I muttered, still in a small daze. There was a gentle hum from the guy, before he ran his hands down my back, then to my shoulders.

Once he removed his hands, the smell of honey filled my side of the room. I didn't know that honey smelt so good when it was warmed up.

Soon, I felt a warm substance over my shoulders. I started to freak out mentally, asking myself what the hell it was, but soon I understood. It was liquid honey. That's why the room smelt so good. The sensation was something I never felt before, and god it was fascinating. The warmth touching my skin, relaxed any tense muscles that I didn't know that I truly had.

The honey stayed on my upper back and my shoulders. Between my shoulder blades was where it was collecting, calming my nerves completely.

The guys hands gently pressed on my lower back in muscles that I didn't know were so tense. The idea of basketball, and being one of the straight A students was fairly hard to maintain. I didn't have a girlfriend, and I didn't want to get one any time soon. I was clearing saving myself for love. Someone who is willing to have sex with me just because they love me the way I love them.

That's been my decision for so long. But I guess on my own, my own build up was stressing me to a point where almost every muscle in my body was stiff.

The guy slowly dripped more honey onto my lower back as he took a cold clean cloth and gently wiped off the honey from my upper back. I let out a soft groan, giving my upper back complete relaxation.

I heard the guy hum softly, as he slowly started to massage my calves. I jumped slightly before relaxing once again. Like my back, honey was dropped against my calves.

I almost fell asleep to this sensation.

Once an hour passed, my body was almost completely covered in cold towels. I don't know what was put on the towels, but I would believe they were ice cubes.

Once our session ended, my father was extremely hesitant to get up. But when I got up, I felt around my back and I wasn't sticky of honey at all.

"Whatever they do here, is amazing…" I muttered. He nodded in agreement.

"We should come back here…" My father added afterwards. "With your mother too." he stated.

Both of my parents are usually extremely busy, but I would like to come back here, and I hope I would get the same guy again. He knew how to unwind someone with his hands. It was crazy.

Once we got dressed, facing away from each other, there was a gentle knock on the door. My father commanded that the person comes in.

The same woman from the front desk smiled at us.

"I don't mean to bother, but you still n-"

"Need to pay, yes, I will." My father said, finishing her sentence. She smiled, bowed before going back to the desk.

When we left the room, we had to walk past somewhat of the lounge room, for say. And I took a glance in. Some of the workers, were teenagers. But what shocked me, was how many good looking guys worked here.

But then I spotted something disgusting. The exact same smart mouth, who only talks when he's addressed to, and usually comes back with a shit ass smart comment in classes.

Yifan. Most of his friends call him Kris, since that's his 'Canadian' name, but it was just nerve wracking seeing him, standing beside someone, while washing their hands.

I had to stop and look; double taking and making sure that that flee bag was here. And he was. I cursed at myself for even coming here, before going to the front desk with my father. As my father was paying, he was taking his slow ass time mind you, Yifan walked past the girl, and that out of all guys, caught her attention.

"Oh Yifan," He stopped in his tracks, didn't even try to make eye contact with me, on my part. Hurray. "Can you put these towels back in room 364?" She asked, handing him a stack of honey coloured towels.

He smiled that cocky smile of his.

"Yeah, of course~" he stated, taking them back.

Shit. Wait, that voice.

"_Do you trust me?" _

My entire body shivered. It was that blonde smart-ass that gave me that sensation? I'm never coming here again.

Once my father finished paying, I was out the door faster than he could've imagined. I was in the car, in silence as I stared at the ground in front of it. He got in and sooner or later, he tried to break the silence on the drive home.

"What triggered you?" he asked. I was known to get somewhat angry when I hear something, or see something but I couldn't tell him the guy I most despised did my session so I rolled his question off my shoulder.

"Nothing."

He didn't bother pushing me any further and we drove home in silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still in high school (next school day)**

That Monday was horrible. I couldn't look at Yifan, or even think about him. I just hated him so much. I saw at the front of the class just before class started, tapping my pencil against the desk rapidly.

I felt a tap on my shoulder which made me jump almost completely out of my skin. I fully believed it was Yifan before I saw the familiar face of Jongin. I sighed heavily and rested my head on the desk.

"I just had a shit weekend…" I muttered.

"Yeah? I thought getting a massage at Honey-Dipp was supposed to be 'spectacular'!" he said, sitting in the best beside me. I looked at him and nodded.

"It was… but…" I lifted my head and looked around. "Do you wanna know who gave me the massage…?" I muttered. Jongin was fully into gossip, I swear he can be too girly at times. He nodded quickly.

"Girl? Boy? Cute? Sexy? Young? Old? Details." he said, smiling devilishly. I took a very long breath and looked Jongin in the eyes.

"Kris Wu Yifan…" I muttered. The smile on Jongin's lips slowly slipped away by each strand of muscle in his face.

"What?"

I nodded slowly.

"I recognized his voice when he said 'do you trust me?' but I don't know why I didn't clue in…" I muttered. He continued to stare at me, eventually his jaw dropped open.

"Foreigner kid? The thin smartass?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Yes."

"Well shit… that turned out different… I'm sorry it turned to be shit." He said, leaning back in the chair. I hummed slightly in agreement before playing with my pencil against the desk again.

As the bell rang, people started to flood the classroom and sit in their seats. I watched the door like a hawk and when Yifan came in, he looked really content. It was rare to see him come into a class happy, so I laid off the glare I wanted to give to him.

Halfway through that week, my stupid father offered us to go back to Honey-Dipp. Luckily, since it was a school day, Yifan wasn't there. But the massage was very much different from Yifan's, and I felt kinda off the entire time.

My family slowly started to make weekly trips, either they were together, or seperate, but I was always with a parent when I went. On some occasions, I got the rando guy every now and then, but I swear, the more we went, the more I got from Yifan.

I hated how he could simply win me over with his hands. He may be able to rock me with his hands and honey, but I swear I'm more athletic than him. I could run a race and win against him because of how weak he is.

This kid has no potential. He may get far in this industry, but he will never get so far in my mind. I swear when I'm older, I'm going to believe to myself that I will be a great basketball player. That I will have him wash my car when I'm driving a ferrari.

But…. Honestly, his brains aren't that bad, and if his hands can do this, make me almost pass out on the bench, then I don't know what else he can do. What if he becomes extremely successful and I end up in the cockpit?

I felt honey against the back of my spine and I shivered. It snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to Honey-Dipp.

What do you think of the story so far? I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

That Monday was horrible. I couldn't look at Yifan, or even think about him. I just hated him so much. I saw at the front of the class just before class started, tapping my pencil against the desk rapidly.

I felt a tap on my shoulder which made me jump almost completely out of my skin. I fully believed it was Yifan before I saw the familiar face of Jongin. I sighed heavily and rested my head on the desk.

"I just had a shit weekend…" I muttered.

"Yeah? I thought getting a massage at Honey-Dipp was supposed to be 'spectacular'!" he said, sitting in the best beside me. I looked at him and nodded.

"It was… but…" I lifted my head and looked around. "Do you wanna know who gave me the massage…?" I muttered. Jongin was fully into gossip, I swear he can be too girly at times. He nodded quickly.

"Girl? Boy? Cute? Sexy? Young? Old? Details." he said, smiling devilishly. I took a very long breath and looked Jongin in the eyes.

"Kris Wu Yifan…" I muttered. The smile on Jongin's lips slowly slipped away by each strand of muscle in his face.

"What?"

I nodded slowly.

"I recognized his voice when he said 'do you trust me?' but I don't know why I didn't clue in…" I muttered. He continued to stare at me, eventually his jaw dropped open.

"Foreigner kid? The thin smart-ass?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Yes."

"Well shit… that turned out different… I'm sorry it turned to be shit." He said, leaning back in the chair. I hummed slightly in agreement before playing with my pencil against the desk again.

As the bell rang, people started to flood the classroom and sit in their seats. I watched the door like a hawk and when Yifan came in, he looked really content. It was rare to see him come into a class happy, so I laid off the glare I wanted to give to him.

Halfway through that week, my stupid father offered us to go back to Honey-Dipp. Luckily, since it was a school day, Yifan wasn't there. But the massage was very much different from Yifan's, and I felt kinda off the entire time.

My family slowly started to make weekly trips, either they were together, or separate, but I was always with a parent when I went. On some occasions, I got the rando guy every now and then, but I swear, the more we went, the more I got from Yifan.

I hated how he could simply win me over with his hands. He may be able to rock me with his hands and honey, but I swear I'm more athletic than him. I could run a race and win against him because of how weak he is.

This kid has no potential. He may get far in this industry, but he will never get so far in my mind. I swear when I'm older, I'm going to believe to myself that I will be a great basketball player. That I will have him wash my car when I'm driving a ferrari.

But…. Honestly, his brains aren't that bad, and if his hands can do this, make me almost pass out on the bench, then I don't know what else he can do. What if he becomes extremely successful and I end up in the cockpit?

I felt honey against the back of my spine and I shivered. It snapped me out of my thoughts and brought me back to Honey-Dipp.


	4. Chapter 4

I decided to give it a try and talk to Yifan, and honestly, besides what everyone literally says about him, they're wrong. Besides the fact that he is from a different country, and that he's quite thin but smart, he's a nice guy.

I wanted to talk to him about how he got the job at Honey-Dipp. So I did, a few days before grad at lunch. I wasn't dared by the guys, I just wanted to know why he was the one doing my massages.

He sat alone, his face in a thick book. I've seen him wear glasses before, but I didn't think he needed them genuinely, so when I approached him, he was wearing them.

I cleared my throat as I stood towering over him. He glanced to me, before holding a finger, finishing his paragraph, book marking it then taking his glasses off. He gestured for me to sit in front of him and I did.

I looked to the book he was reading.

"What are you reading…?" I asked, knowing it was an English book.

"Oh, uh, Stephen King's Mr. Mercedes…" he said slowly, putting it in his bag. I nodded and looked at him before sighing and leaning against the table.

"I have to ask you… something." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me. I swear he's so sassy it hurts my ego.

"What?"

"Why do you work at Honey-Dipp?" I asked. That quickly silenced him and I didn't know why.

"I…" He paused and took a deep breath. "I have no other job, and my mother put me there." He stated.

"So it has nothing to do with what your hands can do?" I asked. He sighed and went quiet.

"That… is a part of my life, and a part of business. I didn't expect you to find out that I worked there, we mainly just help older people who need extreme tense relaxation, and when I saw you I swear I was scared out of my wits." He admitted. I frowned.

"Why?"

"Why? Well, look at you… You're somewhat the schools facial figure, the schools… image. Anything you say, everyone will believe, I've been there. So, what I was expecting you to do, was to end up telling one of your 'guy friends' and they'd tell the school and somehow the rumor would turn back to me with a complete lie accompanying it." He stated. He was smart.

I took a slow deep breath.

"I wouldn't create a rumor about you, I'm not that dick like. I was just wondering why you were there. It shocked me that… you were the one who did so good." I muttered, blushing slightly to my words. I didn't want to sound sexual, but the way the words came out of my mouth, I couldn't stop.

He stared at me long and hard, before a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"I don't know if I'm going to stick with that field though. I have no need for it in my future."

"What do you want to be?" I asked. He looked at me like I was asking one of the most personal questions in the book.

"Um, I want to be a lawyer…" was his simple reply, but somehow I knew that wasn't what he wanted to be, but I rolled along with it. This was already as weird as it was going to get, it can't be any weirder.

"How'd.. You get so good at it?" I asked. He shrugged slightly.

"I don't know… honest and truth." He stated.

I nodded slowly as the bell rang. Quickly standing, I bowed to Yifan.

"You should keep up with stuff like that. You'll be good at it and I bet you're partner, whenever you find one, will adore it." I said before walking off.

After that day, I never spoke to him again. I graduated high school, and I struggled majorly in College that I ended up taking my mother's job.


End file.
